


The Calm Inside The Storm

by SoleAccord



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleAccord/pseuds/SoleAccord
Summary: Naruto and Sakura share a tender moment during a dark and stormy night, which leads to...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very brief work with no purpose or continuation.

Sakura opened her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. Another volley of thunder had rocked the entire house, joining the unrelenting rain pounding against the roof. Slowly, she sat up with a yawn and glanced over at the digital clock, reading 12:36 a.m., before cocking her head towards the window. A flash of lightning greeted her adjusting eyes, causing her to blink twice. It had been raining since late in the afternoon. Only when she retired for the evening did she first hear the approach of the thunder. It wasn’t welcome then, and it wasn’t welcome now.

An unpleasant chill ran down her spine, encouraging her to seek the warmth of the covers that had slid down her bare chest. She gave a brief look to the vacancy in bed before sliding the other bare half of her body out of the covers. The discarded white robe she left earlier, just beside her abandoned underwear and bra, brushed against her toes and she placed it back on before stepping out of the bedroom. By then her eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the house well enough to navigate it with ease. She made out a small amount of light in her son’s room, just several paces away, the door wide open when it was often left ajar. 

‘Of course,’ Sakura thought with a smile. ‘Why am I not surprised?’

When she went inside her eyes were met with the back of her husband hunched over the crib, illuminated with nothing more than a nightlight in the corner of the room. He had gotten dressed as well, wearing a white t-shirt with the symbol of the Uzumaki clan directly on the back, and dark sweatpants, both wrinkled. “Did he wake up?” she asked quietly, stepping inside.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, eyes wide with glee and a smile joining it. “No,” he whispered and shook his head. “He’s been fine this whole time…”

Sakura joined beside Naruto and peered down at the rosy cheeked Shinachiku snoozing just below, undisturbed by the storm’s rage. His parted lips and peaceful face brought her a smile and a dose of calm. “I’m jealous.”

“So am I,” Naruto brought an arm around Sakura, drawing her closer. “I still can’t believe it’s already been six months.”

“With a whole lifetime to go. If he’s not sleeping, he’s loud and excitable. Lady Tsunade can’t get a moment to herself when she watches him.” An image of an exhausted Tsunade entered Sakura’s mind. She nestled against Naruto’s body, taking in his warmth. “But he’s your son. She should’ve known what she was in for.”

He laughed. “She does by now, but she can’t get enough of him. Guess we’re in luck.”

Another clap of thunder sounded, causing Sakura to shudder in Naruto’s grasp. Shinachiku remained at peace, not a shiver to make or a moan to be heard. The proud parents shared a relieved chuckle together and watched over him for several more minutes, offering their hands to gently stroke at his cheeks and forehead before she had broken their silence. “Come on, let’s try to get some sleep. You’ve got your trip tomorrow.”

Naruto’s smile dimmed, and his cheery tone with it. “Yeah. I get to see Gaara again, but…”

“I know. We’ll be waiting for you, the two of us. It’s only for a week.” 

“Sounds like an eternity. I bet it’ll feel like it too.” He felt the tug of Sakura’s body against his arm, and gave one more glance to Shinachiku before joining her out of the room and returning to their own. 

Closing the door behind them, Naruto grasped at her hand. “Hold on a second.”

Before she could ask, the next thing Sakura felt was the full warmth of his body against her own. His arms wrapped themselves around her stomach, while his lips probed the base of her neck and gifted her kisses. She felt goosebumps emerging from her skin. Appreciative moans escaped her as she allowed herself to sink against his body. The beginning of a very hard, hot gift was beginning to press against her waist. Typical; It never took him much time to get him in this state.

“N-Naruto— “she whispered, split between exhausted and aroused. “We did it twice earlier!”

His lips stopped their efforts long enough for him to snicker in her ear. “When I want you, I want you. I can’t put a number to how many times we do it!”

Compared to Naruto her body was still cold despite her robe, but that was steadily beginning to change. The heat on her face grew and had begun to spread thanks to his caress. Her toes curled and her fingers flexed with every hit of his breath against her neck. Even with all his moves she tried to keep the burden of his journey to Suna in mind.

“Even for you, traveling that far is going to take some energy. I’m only looking out for you, you know.”

“I know, and I’ll manage.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Besides, you can already feel the answer, can’t you?”

Sakura blushed not from embarrassment, but from a growing desire that was becoming too much to stave off. He was wide awake, and it wasn’t like the storm was going to make falling asleep easier for either of them. The eagerness of the moment, of the promise of what was to come, was mutual. She had felt her nipples stiffen from the moment he brought their bodies together. Now her womanhood quivered and grew hotter, as did the rest of her body.

She shifted her body and turned in his arms. Their eyes met in the darkness, the lightning outside briefly illuminating the pair before the thunder followed it. Her right hand dipped into his sweatpants; the palm slowly glided along the heated, thick shaft and her fingers took hold, pumping him in her grasp, while with the left she had begun to loosen the knot of her robe.

“Well… since you’ve clearly made your choice,” Sakura whispered as she leaned in closer to him, lips to his ear, breasts firmly pressed against his chest. “I’ll be making mine.”


End file.
